


That's What They Want.

by ddeokbokki



Series: The Brawn and The Brain [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Hange is a princess, Tumblr Prompts, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeokbokki/pseuds/ddeokbokki
Summary: Hange Zoe is a princess, Levi is a knight. That's the story.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: The Brawn and The Brain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597954
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	That's What They Want.

**Author's Note:**

> warning: not proof read.

Today’s the day.

Hange stared at the herself in the mirror. She almost couldn’t recognise the woman in the reflection. The woman was wearing an off shoulder gown, the gentle blue of the silk hidden slightly behind a thin layer of white chiffon. Her two personal maids, Nifa and Sasha had did her hair and applied make up on her face.

One of the things Hange hated the most and her maids knew. But she couldn’t blame any of them either; they were only doing their job assigned by the Queen. Usually, Hange would had come up with different excuses to avoid having to dress up for any formal events.

Especially one that involved the meeting of a prince or a duke from neighbouring countries. Nifa and Sasha, despite being worried of the trouble, would always help her with it. Even though, Levi would always have to step in to make sure that they don’t go overboard.

Speaking about Levi…

_“Levi,” Hange spoke in a rare quiet tone as she rested her hand on top of his knuckle. “Say the word and we can just leave.”_

_The man stared at their hands then shifted his gaze to Hange’s face. He could see the desperation and the pleading look there but he still pulled his hand away. Levi regretted for a short moment when he watched the pleading look got replaced by disappointment immediately on Hange’s face._

_“No.” He stood up and turned away. “I can’t, you know it.”_

_Hange stayed seated on her large bed and stared at the back of the shorter man, suddenly feeling a distance between the both of them._

_“In two days, I will be married off and I have no idea if I can even come back often.” Hange took in a deep breath and stood up too. “Knowing you, you wouldn’t leave my father, the King.”_

_“You do know me.” Levi spoke in a flat tone, one that’s colder than usual. “That’s why I can’t take his only daughter away. I’m nothing…” Hange heard his hesitation but he still continued. “Princess.”_

_And that was enough to get himself chased out by her._

“Princess…” Nifa’s voice brought Hange back from her memories. She let out a dry chuckle and tilt her head up, hoping the tears would flow back. “I’m sorry, I ruined the work you and Sasha did.”

“We don’t care about that, Princess.” Sasha walked towards them after packing the make ups back into a box. “We just want you happy.”

“Oh, I will be!” Hange tried her best to put on a cheerful tone but her voice ended up breaking instead. A sad smile formed on her lips before she whispered. “I will be.”

Nifa and Sasha did not say anything and only stayed at their spot, waiting for their Princess to give them a command. Their crestfallen face on deepened when Hange gave them a bright smile that’s obviously forced.

“Let’s go. I’m sure everyone’s waiting for the grand wedding!”

As she walked out from her room and down the hallway, a certain raven haired man kept appearing in her mind. She had tried her best to not think of anything and only focused on her job as a princess but nothing helped.

In that huge palace, memories were made.

The hallway Hange’s walking down now was where she would always walked with Levi. Well, he’s the one walking because despite the height differences, he would be carrying Hange like a sack before he threw her into her room. That always happened when she tried to sneak out from the palace.

The large window by the side caught Hange’s attention this time. It was the spot Levi liked to be at, especially at night. He liked the peace and the night sky that seemed really huge because of the window. Hange liked to watch him from afar before she creep up on him and attempted to scare him.

_“Do not even try.” He would always stop her too. “I can recognise your footsteps anywhere.”_

She would then pout and leaned against the wall beside him. Words weren’t needed and it was the only time when Hange really appreciated silence. 

Hange continued to walk towards the grand hall and down the memory lane at the same time. She saw the staircase down to the empty garden behind the palace. No one really ever goes there nor was there any caretakers. That was the reason why it’s one of Hange’s favourite place. She could see the town from there; it’s far away but she could always get a glimpse.

It was also the place where she first kissed Levi. A small smile crept onto her face at that memory.

Levi was a romantic retard. She had given him many hints, some were really obvious too but he just didn’t get them. So, after many many months of being subtle, Hange kissed him. His expression right after that brought laughter from her which caused his face to redden slightly even though he had denied then. 

_“Levi is blushing.” Hange grinned widely and skipped around him._

_“Shut up, I’m not.”_

_“You are and it’s the first time I’ve seen it.”_

_“You will never see that again.”_

That was a lie. 

The first time they made love was the second time Hange saw the slight blush from Levi. Even though, she knew that she’s probably more embarrassed than him, she couldn’t help but teased him then. Levi shut her up with an opened mouth kiss right after that. 

None of them considered the complications their relationship would have then. They were simply contented with what they had but all these were shattered when the King, Hange’s father, announced her marriage with the King of Marley. 

The large door of the grand hall opened and Hange saw that it was filled with many dukes, duchess and different royal families. Her eyes were wandering around, searching for Levi.

But he was nowhere to be seen and for the first time, Hange was relieved to not see him. She had no idea how she would react if he appeared right in front of her now.

The rest of the event was a blur to Hange. Her hand was placed onto the Marley’s King who accepted it. Not once did she meet her gaze with his despite him saying his vows. 

“… for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?”

Hange knew, the moment she said “I do”, it’s the end. Everyone in the hall was waiting for that two words from her but they just wouldn’t come out from her. She took in a deep breath, bracing herself to accept this reality of hers but a slight movement from the corner of her eyes stopped her.

Levi.

She watched his figure leave the hall. His back view was enough for her to get back the courage she lost. She’s Hange, she’s the fearless princess and she knew, this wasn’t what she wanted.

“I’m sorry.” Hange mumbled, giving her parents and the King a slight bow of apology before she lifted her long gown and ran towards the door. She could hear the gasps and murmurings from the guests as she took off the damn heels at the same time she’s running. She could hear her parents shouting at her but despite feeling really sorry and knowing that she’s a disappointment, Hange never stopped running. 

When she was out the hall, Levi was nowhere in sight but he didn’t have to because Hange knew exactly where he was. 

Indeed, he was at the garden.

Their garden.

Levi’s eyes widened when she appeared in front of him panting. 

“What the fuck—“

“Yes the fuck.” Hange grinned, catching her breath at the same time. “Let’s get the fuck out of this huge prison.”

“Don’t be stupid.”

“I’m not a princess, I’m never princess material. I hate how I’m cooped up here and how there are so many rules as a princess. I am comfortable with you, I am Hange Zoe, just that when I’m with you. I am happy and I know you are too. I’m not going to let you decide, I’m deciding for myself, you and us. Let’s run away.”

The loud voices from the guards caught the both of their attention. They looked up and shared a gaze.

“No regrets?” Levi just had to ask.

“No regrets.”

“There would be a lot of hardship from now on. We might end up being criminals—“

“Shut up, I am Hange Zoe and I want to do this.”

Levi stayed silent for a moment, staring into the woman’s eyes before he finally spoke up again.

“Let’s get out of here. Fast.”

Hange grinned. 

They had no time to pack, no time to change. They can worry about that later but as Levi grabbed Hange’s hand, running away from a small exit he always used, they both know.

That’s what they want.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt for this: Hanji as a princess and Levi as her personal knight. Forbidden love.
> 
> I see the word "Forbidden Love" and knew that it's gonna be angst but hey, I gave you a happy ending! I seldom write AU so I really hope this ain’t weird or overly OOC! tell me if it is tho.
> 
> send prompts on: http://ddeokbxkki.tumblr.com


End file.
